Destined-The Next Generation of Charmed Wiki:Category Policy
Destined Category Policy This policy is for categories that are added to the bottom of a page. Categories help to organize pages and keep things in order. Please don't create new categories without consulting with TotallyWitchy or Prudence Johnna Halliwell first. Episodes For episodes (example: Genesis) only include the following categories: * DESTINED – add page to general category * Seasons – add page to general season category * Season 1, Season 2, etc - add the page to the season in which it aired. Do not add a season 2 episode to Season 1, 3, or 4 category. Any other category will be deleted. Seasons * DESTINED – add page to general category * Seasons – add page to general season category * Season name * Categories Characters For character pages (example: Prue Halliwell) use the following categories: * DESTINED – add page to general category * Characters * General overview category (added after Destined and Characters): ** "Good Beings" - if the character is on the side of good ** "Evil Beings" if the character is on the side of evil ** "Neutral beings" if the character is neither good or evil ** "Magical Beings" if the character is magical ** "Mortal" if the character possesses no magical traits ** "Mythological Characters" - if the character is rooted in mythology (e.g. leprechauns) ** "Artificial Beings" - if the being is created solely out of magic * Species breakdown (add the character's species; added after the preceding three): ** "Ex-demons" - if the character used to be a demon ** "Empaths" - if the character is an empath * If the character is a hybrid, add both species they belong to – if they're a Cupid-Witch add "Cupid" and "Witch" categories respectively. Also add the hybrid category, "Cupid-Witch". * If the character is deceased, add, "Spirit". Only if the character appears as a ghost, add, "Ghost". * If the character is a member of the Halliwell Family, please include the following categories together: ** "Warren" ** "Halliwell family" ** "Dead family" - if the character has died. Remove if the character is brought back. ** "Ancestors" - if the character is a Warren Ancestor. Any other categories will be removed. Spells * DESTINED * Book of Shadows * Spells * Good Magic - if the spell is using good magic * Evil Magic - if the spell is using evil or dark magic * Neutral Magic - if the spell is using neutral magic * Charms - if the spell is a charm or is used in a charm * Curses - if the spells main purpose is cursing someone or something * Ritual - if the spell is used in or is a ritual * Warren – if the spell is invoking the Warren-line or is written by a member of the Warren line. Species The following is for individual species pages (Elders, Cupids, etc) * DESTINED * Book of Shadows * Species * Characters * Magical Beings – if species is magical * Good Beings – if general members of the species are good * Evil Beings – if general members of the species are evil * Hybrid - if the species is a hybrid * Mythological Character - if the species is rooted in mythology (e.g. leprechauns) * Species name (troll, whitelighter, etc) Artifacts * DESTINED * Book of Shadows * Artifacts * Book - if the artifact/object is a book that is readable (e.g. Book of Shadows, Grimoire) * Magical Artifacts - if the artifact possess magical traits or is used by a member of the magical community * Weapons - if the object's primary use is for in battle * Good Magic - if the object/artifact is used for/by good magic only, and no other magical side has been seen using it * Evil Magic - if the object/artifact is used for/by evil magic only, and no other magical side has been seen using it * Neutral Magic - if the object/artifact is used by neutral magic only, and no other magical side has been seen using it Locations * DESTINED * San Francisco – if in that city. If not, add the city it exists in. * Locations * Work Places – if a character works at this place * Magic Places – if the place is magical (Underworld, Upper Regions, etc) * Planes – if the location is one of the planes of existence Powers * DESTINED * Book of Shadows * Powers * Good powers – if the power is used for primarily good * Evil powers - if the power is primarily used for evil * Neutral powers – if the power is used for primarily neutral * Active powers – if the power is the main power that does not require assistance * Offensive powers – if the power is mainly used for attacking * Defensive powers – if the power is mainly used for defending and isn't used for attacking * Supportive powers – if the power is supportive of other powers * Passive powers – if the power has little to no use in battle * Basic power – if the power is one of the four basic powers * Teleportation power – if the power can be used to go from place-to-place (orbing, beaming) * Transportation power – if the power can be used to move around in a room without walking * Elemental power – if the wielder can control the elements (fire, earth, air, etc) Other Categories These categories belong to pages that have ten or less pages created regarding them. * Magical Symbols - add if the page is about a magical symbol (e.g. Pentagram) * Magical Connection - add if the page is about a magical connection between a group of people (e.g. Collective) * Plots Section - if the main use of the page is explaining the plot of the episode * Trivia - if the page contains a list of Destined-related information or possibly unknown content * P3 Bands - if the page is about a band that performed at P3 * Potions - if the page is about a potion * Books - if the page is about a certain book See Also * Destined Wikia Policy Category:DESTINED Category:Policy